Avengers
by johnwer
Summary: Dexter finds his prey killed and soon he finds out that this ain't a mere coincidence.Quite gory depictions of the murders like the books Dexter gets really cruel with his victims.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

We Said hello to the bright moon. It must have missed me and the Dark Passenger since we didn't got in any action for some time. Yet here we are again on another holy mission against the monsters of Miami. This time we will get to meet Mr. Andrews a drug dealer. Apart from selling drugs the man had a naughty little secret so innocent like a bloodied rose. After all he dIdn't deserve to die because he sells death to others who accept it knowing the consequences .The Man was responsible for the death of more than fifteen boys and not because he sells dangerous drugs. The bastard was gay and so ugly that he couldn't have sex with anyone so he fucked little boys and then killed them in order to hide the damn truth. Yet Dark Passenger knew the truth and he would show me the truth as well ,I gave him full control of me for the night. He would take me to places wonderful where he could act. We Followed the trail left for us by the holy moon and soon we arrived at his workplace ,a not so well street. I'll make him pay. After scrutinizing the area for a while I saw the red car. I got out of my car and crouched so as to not get noticed towards the car and got there like a shadow. I saw that the man stood still but I didn't care. The Passenger told me to be cautious but I didn't listen to him. I broke the window with my knife just to wake the bastard up since he wasn't available for a nice and gentle conversation. He didn't awake and I caught his neck and was ready to hit his face in the door when I saw that accursed thing. Blood on my gloves. Yickes that red dirty thing on my gloves. This had never happened to me. Since I had no other purpose here I went back to my car and drove home. After I arrived back home and, I couldn't get to sleep. There was this one thing that was annoying me. Who was the killer of that monster. Possibly one of the junkies that he sold death to them on a daily basis. With that in mind I finally managed to fall asleep wishing that even if I hadn't killed the man, his death would calm Dark Passenger. But I knew that he was not at all satisfied and that sooner or later he will crave to get his hands on a new monster. I woke up in the morning and took a cleansing cold shower . I heard my mobile ringing and Instantly I knew that It was Deb calling so early.

-"Dexter we have a body. Come here as fucking soon as possible"

-"Hello to you little Sister!"

-"Fuck off Dexter, leave the crap and come soon to A23 Avenue Street. It's disgusting"

-"See you there ,bye for now"

I Closed the phone .I Knew the street and not because I was some kind of Human GPS. It was where I found the man yesterday .But why did Deb tell me that it was disgusting. It would be ok if she were someone else but we're talking about Deborah ,a woman whose all life revolves about dead bodies in worse condition that an old man who just got his throat slashed .I thought that she should stop watching romantic films ,a thought which may get me killed if she finds out so I got rid of it as soon as I could .I arrived at the crime scene and saw the familiar yellow tape blocking the road to non-cops .I saw Debra talking with another cop and decided not to interrupt her until she finished talking to him. Vince approached me and asked me what was I was doing in the scene .I told him that Debra asked me to come here. Then he leaved with a weird expression on his face. Debra finally ended that conversation and so I got a chance to speak to her.

-"Deb, I need your hunches .I got nothing and need your opinion on this one"

-"Fine let me examine the body and the blood first"

-"Here's the thing. Most of the blood that was spilled when the body was killed was put in phials inside the man's body."

-"They do get quite creative some times. I will talk to you as soon as I finish the examination"

That certainly was confusing. Last time I saw the body i saw blood and the man was not mutilated so as to get phials inside his body. What the heck I thought as I approached the car. Sure a lot have changed since my last visit here. First of all there was no head. His hands were cut and the killer had put them inside the belly each one holding some phials of blood .I didn't count the phials because even the thought of counting blood made me sick. In the man's chest the killer with his knife had scarred a symbol and as far as I could tell out it was a J. So apparently the killer decided that it would be nice to kill and later destroy his body in many ways. No doubt the killer was no junkie. He would never return to do such a thing, the initial death would please him. So I was faced with yet another monster like the many I have faced throughout the years. But Dark Passenger felt different about this one. He was indifferent to this discovery which is quite unlike him. Deb talked to me once again

-"So Found anything?"

-"He must have had a shitty head and so the killer decided that he was better off without!"

"You sure are a funny guy Dex. Let's get serious any clue?"

-"Sorry Deb, but I didn't discover anything worthy."This has something to do with the fact that Dark Passenger didn't care. He always helped me find something all out of the blue. Something to catch the bad guy and become the hero of the day. But I knew that even if i had a clue I would keep it to myself. All in all ,he and I shared a common bond and belonged in a mystic circle of two. No need for a third one to enter unless of course he came with a desire to kill, but since my sister doesn't live that kind of life ,I am afraid that she doesn't belong there.

After work I went to Rita's to see her and the kids and maintain my cover. She greeted me and seemed happy to see me. Even the kids who were so busy watching another episode of a cartoon came and hugged me with their tiny little hands. This exhibit of gratitude compelled me to fake a perfect smile .I spent much of the day playing hide and seek with Astor and Cody. Rita was pleased to see us enjoy quality time together. She was after all my girlfriend and while I didn't feel anything for her ,I believe that it's good for her to see me playing with her sweet children. It was necessary of me to act so because I wanted to save those children from getting scarred by the actions of their father who beat them and Rita every day until one day Astor called for help. We ate pizza together and I put them to sleep. Rita and I sat on the couch and watched TV.A romantic comedy means nothing to me and I "hated" Rita for punishing me in such a horrible way, but as every family man would say " Everything for the family" .After the movie ended I kissed her in the mouth so that she would feel secure that she had someone looking for them and I left the house in hope that I did everything a normal person does. Since I could never find out that I decided to open the laptop. And along with the laptop also opened a gate to my true self. The man inside the mask. A monster. But I have learned to live with it so I focused on the need. The need was still here, calling for attention, calling to get dirty with the blood of someone. And so I decided that I should trust the need and find someone to take the place of Mr. Andrews .I searched the police files for unsolved crimes and after hours spent watching gruesome pictures I finally found him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Walter Willsons .He was the one. He made so many people suffer and for that I believe that it would be noble of me to give him a free trip to water land. He was the owner of a big ballet school that got more than a hundred girls every year. If only poor parents knew what their precious daughters may get two or three years after they started ballet. I have to admit that he was a hard one to find .A Big role on that played the fact that he raped and killed the girls only after they had stopped the class so that no one would suspect him. A little wait on his side but it certainly helped him avoid unwanted attention and continue his little dirty work. That troubled most cops who never quite figured out who was the unknown madman but I am not people. In all my years of training, Harry taught me certain things. One of the most important ones he said was the ability to spot and use details in order to find the killer .It had helped me so many times in the past and it will help me so many times in the future .I studied his schedule for a week and since it didn't differ much I would have no trouble to perform the ritual anytime soon .I bought the necessary tools and drove outside the town to an old abandoned home which would serve as my inner sanctum for this one. After I finished with the preparations I went to his work place .

At about 11:30 in the evening he got out of the building and started to walk towards his nice Mercedes. I was lurking in the shadows next to the car and I just waited for him to come close enough. He comes closer and there is no one around. A little closer please, just a little closer. Damn, more people. I can't afford to take a bloody risk. Since this was a hunting night I decided to continue. Every day before he got home he went to a super market to buy cigarettes . I will wait him to come out and then attack him. After some time he changed his direction. That got me thinking. As far as I am concerned he doesn't have a girlfriend and neither is he involved with something else, so that leaves me with two choices. Either he is leaving town forever or there is a little girl somewhere over there probably chained and wishing she was dead. And since his business was going well, that excluded the first point. Grr that bastard I was angry enough but I had to end this before he killed that innocent girl. She doesn't have to die and Harry would agree on that so I followed cautious enough so as to not get noticed. We stopped at a luxurious building. Luckily for me the lights were not working and so he didn't see me coming behind him and grabbing him by the neck. I got him unconscious and loaded him on the car .I drove to the abandoned house promising to return back to save poor girl after I finished dealing with him.

His body is on my table. His soul is away scared possibly. My sanity is drifting away .Dark Passenger is taking control and he looks at Willsons with happiness. He sees all the darkness that surrounds his existence . He knows the moon is ok with our doing. Walter woke up and spoke to Dark Passenger. He begged for me to set him free. Dark Defender replied with a cold but so wonderfully sounding "Shut Up". The man froze and didn't spoke for some time. This gave us time to show him the pictures of his victims so that the ritual may begin. The sight of the dead girls made him look away and he shouted "No". I Wanted to get serious but I decided to play for a little longer. Thus instead of cutting him into pieces I cut his toe and in an act of cruelty I pushed it inside his mouth and told him to tear it into simple bites and then swallow them. He had no other alternative so he did it. He ate his own toe and after he was finished he spitted the nail and I was pleased that he wasn't a naughty little boy. Using his nail I slashed his eyelid off and blood appeared once again. After that little exhibition of sheer power he became more talkative and I like to do long discussions, mostly with Dark Passenger .I asked him about the girl in the building and he told me something that I shouldn't have listened. The girl was dead for some time and that fucking pervert also happened to be a damn necrophile . Oh how I wished he told me lies about this one. I removed all of his nails one by one and he screamed a lot. Then I noticed his wedding ring. Since I like weddings I did a little special with that hand. I sliced it as if a was a chef preparing a carrot salad into little pieces .I waved them a little just for him to see his nice finger. He deserved it .Kids ,that bastard hurts kids .I asked him why he killed children and he replied "I don't know I just have those weird urges .I can't control it. Please I will not do this again Please" I noticed some tears falling from his black(like his soul) eye but I simply didn't care. His pretentious tears were not my problem but I felt pity for him .I knew that he and I were the same. Neither of us deserved a life. But at least I did good with mine, even If it meant nothing to me .I grabbed the knife for one last time ,I held the knife up and said to him "I Will help you ,I really will" and the knife fell to his heart taking his life away. Hours later I was on my boat with my good friend Willsons .I was finally free of that feeling burning inside my empty me. And so it will continue for some time until the Dark Passenger considers the moon appropriate .

My mind travelled a little to the poor girl whose flesh would be eaten by dirty mice and all kinds of bugs .I wanted to bury the girl right now but I looked at my watch. It was 3:40 in the morning and I had to wake up at would take me much time to get to the girl and bury her somewhere where her body would never be found, which meant that I wouldn't sleep a lot and I would be tired for the next day. Now this may sound weird but I did returned back to that building. I just couldn't sleep and imagine her beautiful(At least to others) body get eaten by those beasts. As I entered the house I saw the girl which looked at me with eyes blue yet so full of emptiness."I should have done worse things to him" I said when I saw how badly he had hit her with a whip only meters away from her soulless body. I buried her outside the town close to that abandoned house .It was undoubtly the perfect place for her to be buried ,right where her murderer had died for his sins. There was a garden outside the house and I cut a wonderful red rose.I did the ceremony alone in the darkness surrounding the place. There Dexter the Grave-digger had finished a I left I threw the red rose upon the newly digged ground to pay my respects to her. Harry would be so proud that for once in my life I did something humane. Even if he warned me all the time that I am not like every other human and trying to become one would lead to my demise. Yet he seemed proud of being my (foster) father when I did something human with my life.

I Arrived Home at 6 so I would sleep for three hours and tell La Guerta that I had a headache and I stayed a little longer in bed. Debra had other plans and called me ten minutes after I got asleep. I Decided to ignore the call because I was exhausted for the adventure with Walter. Debra called again and again, leaving no other option but to finally accept her call .I like Debra as a person but she can be very annoying some times and this was one of them , and knowing Deb I would soon be on my coolest clothes and be heading to a crime scene to exanimate a filthy body. In hours like this I do wonder why did I opt for that job. I guess it had something to do with family business and not so much about the fact that It allowed me free entrance to the police files so as to find my special friend. No I really mean what I say !I held on one hand the phone and on another me so sweet pillow that would miss me for another day.I am a busy man….

"Yes" I said with a kind voice trying to hide the fact that I had slept for whole ten minutes

"What the fuck took you so long. We have another body"


	3. Chapter 3

I Like serials killers. Especially when they are sitting so quiet in the table looking me with their frightened little eyes and beg me to set them free to continue their precious act. But this time I hated this man for giving Dexter a very nice sleepless day. Nevertheless job called and I was known to be a good and productive member of the society and for that alone I dressed with my coolest clothes and had breakfast(a good one because I needed all my powers in order to survive this hellish day).I left my apartment and drove to the crime scene.

I entered the building and saw Batista speaking with the maid who found the body. Judging from her expressions I was led to believe that I would soon meet yet another gory mess like so many other cases before. The maid looked at me just for a second but then she looked away .I don't know if it was because I was looking quite tired or because she looked at me and saw the man inside the mask, but I do want to believe that after so many years of fake pretentions I have become nearly a human at least to the eyes of normal people. After that little conversation ended I noticed that Batista looked desperate, which ,as far as I know about human expressions , means that he didn't manage to get a clue and he was at a dead end. He then asked me to share with him any piece of information I had collected from the crime scene .I told him that I have just arrived and he escorted me a nice ten meters away to the bedroom where the body was found .I knew Batista wanted me to help him and so he was very friendly to me and I decided to thank him for that little trip and focused on doing my job despite I was feeling shit.

In the center of the door there was red paint drawing the mysterious but familiar letter J which I believed played an integral role on his ritual. The body was naked and inside a circle of red paint. The body was positioned like the Vitruvian man only a little bit more gruesome .He had fingers and his tongue was thrown close to his penis. He painted the foot of the one leg red and right outside the circle down from his legs there were all of his teeth positioned in a way to remind a circle .Inside that circle was the one eye of the man. After finishing examining the body ., I looked at his face and even though he had cuts and wounds all over his face I did recognized the victim. His name was Jason Thomas and he was on my list. I suspected him of killing his girlfriends but I had no actual evidence so as to kill the guy. This one last discovery made me think about sleepwalking. Was I killing these people in my sleep ?.A minute away I rejected completely that idea since it was impossible for me to kill Jason because last night I was having a long conversation with another of his monstrous kin. Had the killer hacked my computer and killed all these people just because he wanted to meet me and get social with me ?That sounds unlikely since I am very cautious with my job. Nevertheless Dark Passenger didn't have another alternative so I was stuck with these two for now .I was lost in my thoughts when Debra came to me to ask me about the victim.

"Dexter this time I need something" she said to me

"I Don't know Deb , this just getting more and more complex. T his killings are done very carefully and so far he has done no mistake. Only thing I can tell is that he had nothing personal with the victims. This ain't a crime of passion neither something spontaneous, it was planned for hell I don't know maybe months .I do believe that there is something that the two victims had in common but I can confirm you that this hasn't anything to do with common friends" I said to my little sister

"So we have a stranger killing strangers with the same something. So what the fuck should we do ?"

"Check their past. Talk to each one relatives. You may find that these two have a lot in common..Same girlfriend, same political views, same school, whatever says the same can close the case." I said to her which was going to buy me some time to figure out more about the connection between that disgusting killer and my sweet self.

"Thank you Dex !!" she said to me and I noticed how happy she looked after that small advice I gave her .Even if she would find out that this wasn't much of help ,no doubt it would take others a long of time to figure it out. Ain't I awesome ?

Then Batista arrived wanting to steal my ideas to preserve them as I my own. I don't blame the guy ,I am sure that I would do the exact same thing if I was facing such problems but I was much too bored to explain the same fairytale again so I pointed him at Debra. I had my own problems to deal with(problems that had to do with a certain lack of sleep).The rest of the day went just fantastic with Sleepless Dexter being counter productive. After I finished my work I finally thought I would be finally free to three minutes after that holy thought my phone ringed and it was Rita who asked me to come around to her house to watch yet another of these romantic comedies.

I answered positively and after some driving which almost got me killed I arrived at her house .I knocked the doorbell and she opened the door and gave me a warm kiss which made me feel uncomfortable even with the idea of sitting next to her. I will never understand romantic comedies nor will I ever learn to appreciate them. I find them dull and uninspiring just like most of the art .It is said that art speaks to your soul but if do not have one then it's unlikely that you will ever like art. I Do like a certain sound though which is the scream of my victims, the scream as the claw of the Dark Passenger comes near their flesh and their skin. I looked my clock only to find out that twenty minutes have passed since she pressed the damn play button on the remote controller. After forty minutes I was drained physically and emotionally .I didn't mean to but I slept at Rita's couch. When I woke up I saw Cody looking at me with his big eyes and smiling as he saw me open my eyes. Then Astor joined the party and told me that Rita had cooked .I looked at my watch, it was 4:00 in the midday. Shit I thought to myself I didn't go to work. I called Debra and told her that I spent the night's at Rita and I have to admit that my sister has a damn erotic mind. I almost puked from what she described a perfect night so I told her that nothing of this happened and that I just felt really tired so I slept at her place until well now. She laughed at me a bit and hung up In order to continue the investigation on the J Killer Case .Poor Deb she worked hard and I do believe that a human like her needs to find a boyfriend soon. She will soon lose herself in all that police business….

Rita cooks delicious. Astor, Cody and Rita are fun to chat about and overall I had a great time eating at Rita's. I helped Astor with her homework and especially with that math exercise which she couldn't solve all alone. After our little math activities we played our favorite game hide and seek.

I am Surrounded by the darkness. They are looking for me but they can't find me for I am a shadow living inside more shadows. I notice footsteps and I knew that they were near. So near I could hear their breath but they shouldn't hear mine!.I hear them pointing towards my position. They have found me and it will be the end of me."Gotcha" they sound to poor Dexter hiding in the bathroom. Now He has to play hide and seek and find these two lovable children. After playing a lot of hide and seek we were all tired and drunk our favorite orange juice. When we finished our juice I heard the most weird thing. Astor called me "Daddy" and although then he also said "I Mean Dexter" the though was already troubling my brain. It troubled me even after I left Rita's home to return to my beloved house which hadn't seen me for a day.

A Wedding with Rita. Why not ? After all her two children love me and so does she. Also i may not be the one who will love her the most but certainly I have given her more than any other man in the past. It only seems natural that she would choose me if I offered her with a wedding ring and another of those cheesy and cliché lines like "You mean the world to me". Apart from the happiness that it would bring to her and her lovable children it would help me maintain my cover and update it. No one would ever suspect a father with two little children as being something out of the ordinary or a serial killer. Still something inside me doesn't' t want me to do so. Along with the joy also came responsibilities. I would have to spend my day around Rita's house where I would have to behave human all the time instead of only when necessary. Besides what will happen of my wooden box. In that house Rita or worse the children will eventually find the box and then Dark Passenger and I will face a very big problem .I also believe that my night activities will be reduced by a lot because no husband and father leaves his family at night. The more I think about it the more I realize how severe will the consequences be on my secret life. Sure my cover will be doubled but is more cover preferable to less Dark Passenger ?Of Course not. Dexter can still be a father figure to them even if not legally theirs.

I Woke up with the morning with an idea about the killer's profile. I haven't studied psychology nor have I much talked with psychologists but I have faked human emotions and feelings and for that reason alone I can at least have an opinion about such subjects .The killer must have experienced a bad childhood which left him scars. After the years passed he battled with the scars trying to forget them. But something happened and the scars got bigger and bigger and he set out killing people. He sets out to get revenge…

Revenge Revenge Revenge yes here is the pattern. The guy is not a hacker and he definitely doesn't know me. He kills these people because he sees it as something just and fair. All that I need now to prove my theory is a third body that fits this pattern. Also the letter J probably stands out for the word Justice .Y ay I am good!

The third body didn't take that long to appear and on a rainy morning I got yet another call from Deb and got on the beach where I saw the dead body. The body was not nearly as captivating as the previous one. All it had was a bullet in it's head and the letter J carved in his stomach. As my sister informed me the victim's name was Trevor Calcer and a little search on my side proved that he maybe responsible for the abduction of women whom she later set free after he was given money.

So far we had a drug dealer who raped boys and then killed them ,a man who killed his girlfriends, and someone who abducted people. Each one of them was killed in a different way. Why ? And right there I figured out everything .He killed the people based on their crimes. The Dark Passenger told me to kill the guy as soon as possible but I preferred to let him act. He meant no harm to innocent people and he helped them .In a way he was like me ,damaged but with self control and a desire to kill which only affects criminals. The only problem that the guy can make is to kill all criminals because I won't have someone to kill.

The killings continued for a while and they were quite gruesome. The latest victim made Deborah understood about the victims and how they were chosen. The victim was a man who Deborah had arrested but lack of evidence set him a free man. Debra noticing that looked at the other victims with a different angle and she finally understood what this was all about. She Approached me and we had a very interesting discussion which made me to never want to tell Deb About my secret life.

"Dexter .I Fucking Figured it. I know his fucking pattern " she said to me with a smile beaming all over her face

"What ?" I said trying to sound surprised

"The J Killer Case. I know why he is doing that"

"Why ?" I replied still sounding surprised

"All the people he has killed are killers .So he takes justice on his hands and kills these people"

"Wow. Do you approve his methods Deb ?" I asked her in an effort to learn more about Deb

"No Dex it is fucking stupid. I have hated a lot of people for doing bad things but never have I killed one .I believe that people can change in prison and that is why I will continue to arrest people and not go berserk on them. Killing doesn't solve the problem nor does it minimize it at all, what it does is to do a fucking mess"

"Sorry Deb,I have to leave to go to Rita's" I said to her and left

What I learned from this little conversation with my sister was that she considered me someone who made a fucking mess. It's hard to blame her though were I not with the need I would possible consider whatever me and the Dark Passenger do as something cruel and risky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Well as I tend to say everyone is entitled to their own opinions. While Debra would try to catch my fellow comrade I would sit on Rita's couch enjoying a cold beer. Though I guess that I would see Deb all the time asking me to help her but how could I help her when I believe that the person she hunts is just another person who was disappointed by the decadence all around the city. Perhaps Dark Passenger might help her since he feels the same about that guy but I won't .I should let that child of God do some cleansing.

And then things gone shit .The J Killer started to kill people with crimes very insignificant .Many a hooker were found dead along with people who may have stolen a hamburger or two, but since neither prostitution nor stolen hamburgers were a life-taking crime it was only obvious to conclude to the fact that he had gone quite mad. Possibly all that sense of being above the law forcing the law in order to make society a better place for everyone was something overwhelming for that guy .Shame because I believed that a man with such abilities would be at least capable of maintaining his sanity. But I was all wrong and I had to correct my errors .I mean it is my fucking problem that that little monster roams the city free with a sharp knife and with no license to kill, proclaiming to be a savior of some kind while innocent bodies were found dead in horrible ways. Ways that even my pretty damaged brain couldn't think of .He really needed to be stopped. I finally came to agreement with my Dark Passenger who considered him a major problem. But I had no way to stop the man from killing other people due to him being well prepared and leaving no evidence behind. Nevertheless I had to do something, and I needed where I could find all the energy that I needed in order to find that son of a bitch and let him kill bodies in hell…

I wanted food for thought… The Dark Passenger always residing within the corners of my cold and empty if not dead soul needed to think. And what could motivate him was only a nice and elegant move of my hand holding a sharp knife to one man's belly. So that was what I would do tonight ,tonight with the moon being the perfect observant. The man was Jack Travell and he had a bad hobby of killing other people. I mean really really bad, he attacked homeless people and after he killed them he bashed their heads in a wall allowing for the blood to paint a portion of the wall ugly red. But I would not allow him to get away because Dexter is the eye of Justice and Justice shall he seek.

The Man was on my table and he laughed. Paranoid Bastard I said to him and slapped him. Obviously a retard but I didn't care. He had to die and he had to die soon. I needed to find the J Killer soon and put a stop on all that tragedy. Me and Jack had a nice discussion about which part of his would I cut to make him feel how deadly serious I was. Given the fact that he used quite dirty language throughout that discussion I slashed his tongue off. There no more mister foul mouthed Jack. Then I stared at him with my eyes and spitted upon his chest. And it was about that time that my desire got fulfilled as I stabbed him in the heart and watched all that blood flow like a river. After I was finished with the ritual I waited for a response from the Dark Passenger. I had not much time so I wanted him to make fast in coming up with a clue or even better a nice answer .Two days passed and Dark Passenger had yet to speak to me and I got a little nervous about it. He had to tell me or else innocent people would die. Even when I tried to explain that to him he still remained mute thus I had to work on my own to get a hint.

It was evening and I had nothing to do. I opened the little television on my room to watch the news just to see what stupid people would say about important things in general and then it was when I stumbled at it.

"As you all know, In Miami there is a serial killer who the police call J Killer due to his believing that he performs justice in one way or another. Last evening we received a tape from him explaining what he does and why. Please in case of any children watching television do tell them to stop doing so and go to their room for e ten minutes. What you're about to see is gruesome and In no way suitable for children. Here is the video" said an attractive blond woman who was about to show us this video. What thousands people were about to see was a deeper insight of the killer's personality. A deeper insight towards his demented brain just what I needed to find that man and put a stop to all that madness. Hell who says television is all about crap. Television –Haters 1: that suckers I thought and with a smile all over my generally considered pretty face, I took a relaxing position over my couch and looked at the video. Needless to say my dvd recorder was on..

It was still dark when a voice sounded and told people hello .Then the camera shifted towards something red. Something called blood. As the same voice informed us that blood was from a woman who killed her ex boyfriends . Then the voice continued talking about how police was unable to put two and two together and figure out that it was that woman who killed these people .After he found out about that woman the voice said that was troubled as to what to do. Let that woman live and kill even more people while stupid police officers spill ketchup on their ties or try to put a stop to her evil ways and so that she would never hurt anyone again. Then the camera showed a man sitting in a chair badly beaten but alive. The voice said that that man had killed his family .After a little the camera turned to a dark place and the voice continued talking this time about his mission."People die and that's natural. However take a look at your garbage disposal all you people. Most of you will find the remains of a dead body if not an abandoned baby. I have no babysitting skills thus the second thing is your problem. However I can kill and I can kill all those bastards who destroy lives . Yet there is one big major problem. The police thinks that I am some kind of monster or a freak and that I need to be arrested and placed inside a cell which would render me incapable of performing my thing. If you are people who would one day like to see a city where there is no crime, no thefts, no innocent deaths then you should all help me. I am not asking for you to be involved in the killing stuff .Hell I do not want you people to get a knife and start chopping people .I mean you are In no way trained to face dangerous criminals so only possible ending is a city where criminals rule and innocents are under six feet in the ground because they had good intentions. Instead of this I ask you to show the police that you agree of my methods, that you believe that they are not capable enough to perform a simple task of solving a case, thus bringing a tear of happiness on the eyes of a poor man who lost his wife because a motherfucking bastard thought her purse would contain a shit load of money. In order to do so I beg you all to gather at the square and shout a message of hope and agreement about me. A people or two can't do anything but thousands of people will bring me the permission that I need. And one day after years when crime will be but a sad reminder you people will tell your children or grandchildren that you were of the people who were at the square and shouted for justice." After that speech the camera went again on the beaten man and a man wearing a hood approached him holding a knife. He hit him on the face and the man looked at the camera and then at his captor. The man asked him to let him free but then the man holding the knife laughed and punched him yet again. The man spitted blood and turned his face away, away from him, away from it all. But then the man using force turned his head on the camera and punched the guy until tears flowed from his eyes. Then the man cut the other's man throat forcing blood to appear and follow a trail to his legs, painting his body red .Then the man went to the camera again and turned it right where there was a collection of human parts. There were heads, hands, fingers, legs and above in the wall there was a sign that said "Towards a new Age". The camera turned black again and the man started talking yet again."What you just saw was justice. This man will never make a person suffer at his hands again .Still that man was not the only one criminal in the city of Miami so as I said before in order to create a better Miami I need your help. I will see you all tomorrow at the square around the midday to express your feelings about justice and how criminals should be treated. I hope the images weren't too raw and I believe that I you will come to see how right I am and help me achieve my aim. See you tomorrow" said the voice and the organ started playing. The screen also turned white and a second after the organ stopped playing the word JUSTICE was written in blood in the white background. Then all turned black and the video ended leaving me with a desire to see more of it. Of course the person didn't speak of dead hookers and I guess that the dead hookers would serve as a nice surprise to the people who have decided to fight for freedom .I guess some people would join the party as well as many people have lost relatives due to crimes so I believe that the majority of these people would go to the square. Also sure people who lived in but constant fear would without any doubt join the party as well. The J Killer hoped that despair and fear would act as catalysts in his plan to gather people at the square. As fo r me ?Well what the guy speaks of is true. I really want to live in a safer Miami. Either that or it has something to do with the police being busy as hell trying to deal with hordes of angry people, which could help me play my game without trying to not get discovered by the police. So Viva La Revolution and hold Dexter a Cuban Flag.

Finding that guy was my prime priority and I watched that video quite a few times because repetition makes better and hell yeah it sure does. The clue was when the camera moved from the dead man to the trophy room. There was a leaflet upon a desk .Even if from the zoom the image was all blurry I could recognize what type of leaflet that was. It was an official police paper. As it turned out me and he had a lot more in common that I first considered. But it also turned out that he and I had a lot more differences as well. I mean Dexter would never reveal his dark existence to anyone. Neither would he keep body parts as reminders. The stench alone…

My Sweet Sister Deb called me and asked me whether or no I had seen the video. When I answered her question positively she then asked me if I had found something .I lied to her and told her that the guy had taken care of everything that could indicate him. She also expressed me her fears about the gathering at the square tomorrow. I told her that I fear that too and after a little more talk she finally closed the phone.

J Killer worked in the police department just like me. That was how he could find all that information about deaths, suspects and such. What is more the way he spoke about being perfectly trained also makes it sure that he worked at the police indeed. But there were countless cops and that would mean that I would have a hard time narrowing the options until I found my guy. However, I have gone a long way from when I had no clue to finally know what his line of work. That wouldn't stop me now. What troubled me was the fact that as a cop who had not done even a little mistake on his killings, he would be without any doubt a strong cop which meant that I had to be extra cautious and strike him when he doesn't suspect anything at all. It's the only way that could work.

The next day everyone in the department was anxious about today's gathering. They feared that people would gather and that the killer's plan would succeed. It was two when the captain opened the television to see that many people had accepted the call of his and went to the square shouting at the policemen who were there to maintain peace .I couldn't make it there because La Guerta gave me a new case but I hoped that even without me the message would be heard.

I was about to leave when I noticed two men entering the building and heading towards La Guerta's Office. They looked serious and I wanted to find out what they were here about .I asked Deb who these people were and she answered to me "Fucking Bastards Idiots".

That Could only mean one thing. People upstairs were very annoyed by last night's exhibit and they sent their people to take care of the business here.

Shit FBI…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Police was in a difficult situation. People didn't believe that J Killer had gone nuts and started killing people with insignificant crimes. Or even if they did believed them ,they would willingly allow a man who stole a hot dog to suffer like people who killed innocents because they were bored or even because they liked the feeling. There was also so much pressure from F.B.I who had involved with the case. Thankfully for me they had yet to discover the police paper on the video but I doubted it would take them long. Even if they aren't monsters especially trained by their foster father to spot even the smallest detail, they had some training, training enough to allow them to spot such a thing. So I needed to act fast before they could find out. After all that riddles solving inside my head last thing I need is to not kill the guy. So I decided to spent the day in searching through police officers trying to find something that would fit my description. Bad childhood and something bad happening to either them or their relatives which could set all that rage in motion. I was done looking the first file which provided me with some details for the life of Mr. Anned, a cop whom I didn't know and would never want to meet if the fact that most of his cases ended up with dead bodies of his co workers or his enemies is taken into any consideration. Tough man I thought and moved the cursor towards the next file. I clicked twice and the file opened. Cursor on the scrolling bar, I clicked the mouse and then I clicked it again just to pretend that I didn't hear the mobile phone ringing but all to no avail. Soon I answered my phone and found Rita talking to me with a rather weird voice.

-"Dexter, I'm sorry to disturb you but can you come at my house please" she said

-"Hello to yourself Rita!" i said

-"I'm sorry Dexter but I am not feeling very well. If it is possible for you to come and watch the children for a while I would be in debt to you" said and then coughed

Along many things, human life came with this stupid thing called Coincidences. Those good rarely happen and those bad happen always when there is something else going on. And this was one of these times. Rita who hadn't got ill for many years as she had told me in one of our first lovely dates had now got sick. Sick while there is a lunatic killing off many people, others who deserve it and most importantly for me others who do not .As something similar to Batman only with a sharper knife and no more feelings I had to do something about this injustice. Thus when I finally have some time to search for him ,I hear a damn phone ringing and it was Rita saying to me "Come to my house please" and as much as I didn't care much about Rita I would like to maintain my fake relationship just so that I could seem normal to any other people .But was my cover worth more than myself. Did Rita mean more to me than Dark Passenger inside me. Still people expected male people of my age to be married or at least be in relationship and it would only seem strange that Mr. Dexter Morgan proud foster son of Harry Morgan had not relationship. People would get weird in the sight of me. And that was something I would never want to happen. So it was finally decided. The Dark Passenger would have to get quiet for the night or else poor children's head are on the stake. I knew that he would be disappointed of my decision but I had no other alternative. I only hoped that he would bear no grudge against me. Rita was waiting for an answer and what an answer I gave her

-"Rita fear no more for Dexter Morgan is in town. See you there. Bye"

She laughed and then she told me that she would wait for me to arrive and then she closed the phone. I read the file because I don't like unfinished business and then wore some nice clothes and got to the car to a visit to Rita's small but full with innocence house.

I was on my way to Rita's when I noticed police cars together going to a certain location. No doubt there had been a homicide and I had been curious as to whether the crime was one committed by our favorite little friend. I called Debra and she reassured me that it had nothing to do with J Killer. So I accelerated and arrived at Rita's.

Cody opened the door for me and as a reward I gave him one chocolate with almonds. He smiled at me and showed it to Astor who got her own chocolate just a moment later. Then I gave both of them a nice orange juice and that it was. I was all out of tasty gifts but even a small chocolate along with a fresh juice had done the trick as both seemed very happy. Rita was sitting on a couch trying very hard not to sleep but apparently only some minutes after I arrived she failed to do so and fell asleep on the couch. I didn't want her to wake so I told the children to sit quiet as I cooked something delicious. Half an hour later and the food was ready to be served. Astor helped me with the dishes as she gracefully placed them upon the table. Cody woke Rita who was still not feeling very well. We all sat on the table and started eating. While three of us enjoyed our well cooked meal Rita didn't seem thrilled about the food or anything in general. As that continued for some time I advice Rita to go to the hospital. However she told me that she was just having one very bad headache .Well at least I tried to make it sound like I cared. It's not like my fault that she decided not to accept my logical suggestion and do what's best for her. Still people are given free will to do everything they want ,and who am I to intervene with that. Even Bible says such things!

And after a couple of minutes it turned out that once again I was correct. Rita collapsed on the couch and immediately I called for an ambulance. It took quite some time during which I tried my best to make sure that she got the best available treatment around and that her precious children would not fear much for their mother's condition .I reassured them that such falling unconscious is a common symptom of insignificant illnesses and that they had nothing to fear about. After all what could possibly go wrong on Rita's organism. She ate healthy ,exercised regularly and did nothing that would hurt her in any possible way(except for dating a serial killer but that was an irrelevance!).Yet it was me unconscious in the best so I waited for the doctor's opinion.

The doctor who examined her told us that she got herself very tired and that she would be fine if she stayed for a couple of days at home doing nothing just relaxing. Rita of course didn't like the prospect of her staying all day in a bed while Dexter who take care of all things but I wanted her to become healthy again and so I kind of persuaded her to believe that it was my duty as her boyfriend to take care of her in sickness and health. That sounded very husbandish of me but it did the job it was intended to. In order to respond to my new responsibilities I got a vacation .Now Daddy Dexter had no problem waking the kids for school while preparing breakfast for possible future husband. The only problem in Dexter's enchanting life was that he had to catch a bad guy which would take even more time for me to do since I had to take care of Astor and Cody. I didn't mind waiting a little but I was under pressure from both the F.B.I and most importantly the Dark Passenger. I knew that they were watching the video very carefully so I believed that they would find the police paper. What is more Dark Passenger desperately wanted to find a man almost perfect in his killings, just like me…And the more time that passed without doing so the more his desire raised .And soon it would reach a point where a killing would be necessary so as to not hurt innocent. But that killing could not be done those days as I would be imprisoned to Rita's apartment. With that thought I felt guilty that I didn't take concentration lessons by a yoga teacher I had once killed. Still what concentration exercises could a freak like him give me ?So I guess I would I have to believe in that inhaling and exhaling would do just enough to keep the Passenger out of his favorite game.

Hello moon I said as I sliced flesh. Flesh even spelling that word made me shiver as I thought of my favorite hobby and how much happier would I felt doing it with my faithful friend . Flesh flesh damn that pig flesh not capable enough of satisfying my oh so dark but without any accursed doubt beautiful urges. Still Dexter is on detention for being a good boy so carving into other people's flesh would have to wait for a few days or at least I hope so. Rita can't be that sick....for I will get sick and my being sick is not what doctors have a treat for. Or even if they had it came with my getting imprisoned and having brief talks with people crazier and far more insane that poor little Dex. Still that was the only alternative reality they had for a monster like me and I had no reason to believe that it would be better than my sweet life as the one that the shadows speak of. I try to think of myself as an adept chef but if that pig I cooked had any relatives,they would sue me for making their pig taste like crap .I was the first one to spit only to be followed by Cody and Astor. After that little exhibit Fearless Rita chewed the pig and even swallowed it .Then she looked at me and smiled and said that it was alright. Yet she never ate from the pig a second time .As a result,everyone was starving and foster daddy Dexter had the solution to everything. A hour later two large pizzas arrived at Rita's house and there it was,everyone was happy. Soon after that everyone went to sleep. Rita felt better but since pizza ain't a magic potion I thought she will get a little worse in a little time. And when that happened I was the first to leave the room and let her sleep at least .I went to sleep in the couch. And upon that cozy thing I did one of the most remarkable things in humans .I dreamt...

Dream happen to most people but never to me .I have never heard of a monster seeing dreams and so I never inquired why it was that I didn't have any dreams. Of course I would regularly lie about having naughty dreams to have a discussion with Vince and more importantly learn more about him as a character but no,no real vivid dreams or anything just darkness surrounding everything until l I woke up and saw the sun shining.

I was on an island and the sea was a sea of blood. Floating on the blood were dead bodies,bodies belonging to the people I killed. Then it started raining. All the blood became blue and the bodies disappeared .I walked towards the forest .Nothing but silence existed on the forest. It was a forest but with no animals. No wolves ,no snakes,no foxes,no anything...just silence .After walking a little more I heard a wild growl. I ran for I was scared and hit beneath the ground. A Dragon appeared and blew fire from its huge mouth. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw that I was no longer in that island. I was inside a room and all it's walls depicted scenes from my life as a stalker and a hunter. That room was me. The Dragon started biting me but I felt no pain. With each bite the walls became more clean and the Dragon transformed a little. After all the walls were all white I could see what the Dragon had transformed into. It was my little Rita. Rita then approached each of the walls and draw a heart in them. Fractions of a second later and all the walls depicted scenes such as me marrying Rita,me having a baby with Rita. All seeming so natural but still so distant.I had never thought of having a child with Rita. Neither did the idea as I saw It on those walls appealed to me. After that I saw mist surrounding all the room and a voice saying to me"Fear no more" and as the mist started to fade I saw the walls painted in blood. I looked up and I saw the source of all that blood. It was Rita bleeding to death and a man wearing a dark robe stabbing her constantly .I shouted at him to stop but when he looked at me I saw empty eyes,an empty soul. I saw me stabbing Rita until she would have no other blood to spill. And darkened Dexter seemed to enjoy it,he laughed all the time until l I cut his throat with a knife. Then he started fading away and I held Rita's body. It was soft and it made me seem like a desperate man. I tried to deny it but I didn't like how I felt .I was experiencing something that I had to feel since the day Harry died,and that was so long ago. I felt sadness and grief. I was lost. I wanted it all to stop and it stopped as I woke up to the sound of someone breaking the window. I was still feeling a little numb but I could definitely see a guy aged between 20 to 25 entering the house. He entered the kitchen and I followed him. He didn't see me when I hit him hard in the head with my hands. He fell unconscious and it was up to me as to whether I should do. I could satisfy the urges inside me by killing him or I could sent him to jail. The first one sounded better to my Dark Passenger but it certainly would be something that Harry never would approve. After all he had once told me on one of these hunting trips:

"-Dexter,you know that what I am training you into is something that most people would never understand. But most people haven't seen what I have seen. Haven't seen human corruption in all it's glory. In all these poor decapitated boys,in all these raped women,in all those men worthy enough to die in order to save a woman's life. Society is a grim place Dex don't you ever forget that."

-"I won't"

-"Good. Dex but be cautious about who you're going to kill. There are people who might have committed a crime or two but is thievery a crime worth dying for? No Dexter it is not .Sure it is annoying and something that most people hope it would never happen to them but Dexter you will have to forgive these guys. Corruption doesn't hide within their souls. It hides with those who desire a kill. So please you must promise to me that you must only kill killers."

-"I promise"

As much as I wanted to gouge his eyelids off I had to play by the same rules that had allowed me to survive so many years and that meant that the as of yet unknown thief would get a free apartment in the prison .I did the honest thing and called the police and told them that I had a thief ready for them .I could chop him so that he could fit a gift box but that was not an option anymore .i waited for the police car to arrive and when it did I saw someone looking strangely familiar. I tried to remember the face and indeed I did it was Anned the cop whose file I searched on an effort to discover the J Killer in the ranks of police. I had excluded the guy from being him since he was black and the J Killer had white skin as seen in the video. He could be holding a dead white hand so as to fool the police into believing that they are after a white guy,which could be very cool but well no..After the cops left I slept in the couch but had no dreams.

I woke up in the morning and checked to see Rita's condition. She seemed better and I let her continue her sleep. I woke the children up and we had breakfast. Soon after that we all joined my car and I drove to the school. Astor and Cody didn't want to leave me but I reassured that I would be back to pick them up in no time. I then went to my job and I saw my sister sitting at my chair surfing the internet as she waited for me.

-"Dexter,it's funny that you have not visited a porn site" she said to me and then she smiled

-"Deb I work here"

-"Yep and that didn't stop you from visiting sites with dating advices"

-"Dear Deb is the word privacy unknown to your ?"

-"Well no. Anyway Dexter we have finally been lucky .Did you watch the news yesterday?"

-"Nope,I was playing with Astor and Cody"

-"So I take it that you haven't heard the interview with the brother of one of the J Killer victims. So the guy told to everyone that his brother had been in a wheelchair most of his life and that he had never committed a crime except for when he had his car accident as he crashed with another car and he got paralyzed while the other guy didn't make it,but even that was accidental and no intentional. Some minutes after the interview had ended the captain called and confirmed that the victim was never involved in any murder and that J Killer had killed other people with similar crimes. The result is that people no longer have confidence in him as a savior of the city and thus we are under no trouble dealing with him again."

-"Deb that's greats news."

-"However Dexter ,he also watched the news and called as well and told something that I hope he isn't planning on doing. He said something about a big bang happening so as to cleanse evil"

-"Well I guess we will have to decrypt his message and stop it from happening. Let's get to work immediately"

After the conversation ended she left my room thus allowing me to work with my computer once more. While many people have troubling using a computer ,i do not and that has helped me many times in the past. I searched some police files but all to no avail. There wasn't any sign of the guy I was looking for. I still had a lot of files to read but I was afraid that my description of the guy could be very very wrong. I Called Rita to check how was she feeling but apparently she was sleeping and didn't answer my call .However I am Dexter and unluckily for me I happen to know that humanity is more curses that pure good and a wicked thought appeared in my mind. What if that little son of a bitch was part of an gang and they swore against me. Would they stop at anything if it meant hurting me ?The answer was of course no so I left the police station and drove back to Rita's house .I found the door opened slightly and entered the home silently so as to not provoke them .I went to Rita's room and took a peak from the keyhole .I Saw two men both well muscled but they were no match for Dark Passenger. When one of them moved I saw Rita sitting on a chair ,chained and crying. Sparing no time I bashed the door and I kicked the first guy in the belly and he fell to the ground spitting little blood in the process. Then the other guy tried to punch him but I avoided him. They both attacked at me at the same time but I avoided both attacks at once. The first guy drew a gun and pointed it at Rita while the other guy held his knife. Things had turned pretty ugly and there was nothing for me to do but to held both hands in the air so that they would understand that I had no intention of continuing the fight. They understood and the guy holding the knife came close to me but this turn belonged to the Dark Passenger alone. Noticing that after that the guy with the gun had pointed it at me and so I devised an evil plan. When the first guy was close enough to me ,i threw him towards the other guy and it took them all by surprise. The one with the gun was so surprised that he accidentally pulled the trigger and hit the other guy in the back. He growled at me "You Bastard" but it wasn't enough to stop me from hitting him in the face. He fell down and I didn't allow him to get up. I kept hitting him more,until he bled. Until I heard Rita telling me to stop. I didn't want to,but I did because I wanted to please Rita more than anything .I released Rita from her bonds and she kissed me in the mouth as she could not express her gratitude at me at any other way. I kissed her as well and then I asked some questions about the gang. After a a little time he told me that there were no other members or even if they were,after that they would never try to hurt us again. I wasn't very satisfied by his answer but Rita seemed calm. Then I checked the other guy but he was barely breathing and probably wouldn't make it. The police and the ambulance arrived at the same time but it was already too late for the wounded guy as he had passed out. I decided to stay at Rita's for the day and told Debra to pick the children from school. We watched a romantic comedy but this time I didn't get any bored. Rita's was an integral part of Dexter's life and no boring romantic comedy would change that fact.

Two days later and Rita was finally feeling a lot better .I hadn't left her house yet as I was still not sure that we had got rid of that thievery gang. Two whole days and I didn't get a single word from the Dark Passenger. Was it that I finally escaped from his deadly bloody claws or he was just simply taking a nap while I was watching romantic comedies ? I soon found out because one of the things that I never wanted to happen happened.

I was playing hide and seek with Cody when the phone rung. I hesitated to answer it because I knew it would be Debra telling me to get my ass on yet another crime scene and Cody would feel sad. The phone rung two more times and I finally answered it as it was quite annoying and as far as I knew Deb she would keep on calling me until her cell phone ran out of battery and even then I am sure that she would find one way or another to call me.

-"Dexter come to the police station now you fucking bastard"

-"I love you too Deb. Why ?"

-"There's something huge on the J Killer's case. F.B.I' s being fucking serious about this one. E very fucking cop in the town will be there"

-"On my way" I said and she closed the phone and I prepared to visit the police station and I as I wore my clothes I heard him finally. The Dark Passenger talking to me,telling me how taking care of Rita has stalled me from finding the guy and that F.B.I who didn't waste any time on boring emotional crap must have found the police paper on the video. And in a way he was right but Dexter had done for once a honest and good thing which didn't involve anyone getting chopped to nicely pieces and thrown to the sea for an everlasting voyage. He then told me to start focusing on the J Killer once more and not talk with Rita until all business is completed.

Rita was something I first thought of as yet another way of showing how normal I seemed. For a long time I thought so,but those last days have changed the way I saw Rita. She no longer was that girl I would have to date so as to not raise any suspicions. She was that woman I could rely on. Still I had to admit that I was a very very far from admitting that I had feelings for her but I don't want her to die and this is something that wouldn't bother me in most if not all(except Debra and kids of course) people close to me. Instead it would make my life a lot easier. Damn that bloody dream.....

I drove to the police station and as I entered the building I noticed how many people were there. I saw faces that I have never seen before and luckily I would never have to see them again .I saw one of the F.B.I agents ,agent Thomson as he had introduced himself on our first meeting started talking on the microphone.

-"Hello to you all people. My name is James Thomson and I work in the F.B.I . F.B.I has sent me along with Agent Pinwrighter to work on the J Killer Case. Seeing this man working along with the videos he has published ,has allowed us to make some discoveries about the man. Thomas press the button" he said and Agent Pinwrighter pressed the button and from a screen I could see the video where I had located the police paper.

-"Zoom it there and stop it. Do you all see that paper?This paper is from the police which means that the killer has either broken into the police stations or that the killer works in the police. Also the way he chooses his victims. He kills only bad people or so he believes,isn't that right ?How could he know who are people to have been suspected by the police as being the killers. Only a policeman would have access to such information and using a little of his brain he would figure out that he is the true killer. For those of you not convinced yet here's another. In all those videos he speaks of the police in a way in which all those working in it are but mere fools. He could say one but hell he has repeated it several times which made us thing why. Could it be because he is a police officer and that by using that trick he would mad e sure that no one suspected a police man doing the job. What is going to follow is interviews with all you because the killer is somewhere here. Could be you,you or you. There is only one way to find out. We have already a profile done by F.B.I specialists so that we will compare your answers to that. No one is allowed to leave unless he completes an interview first. Thank you all and sorry for all of you but one who will get at so much trouble because someone in here has a different meaning of what real justice is. See you all at the interviews"

After Thomson stopped talking everybody looked at each other trying to locate the killer but they all failed. Those interviews could be very dangerous for me. They are professionals and I will have to speak with them with a lot of caution. I will have to behave very calm showing no sign of fear within me because what these guys are looking for is fear. The smallest mistake from my part could mean the demise of Dexter. I always knew that these guys would mean a lot of trouble but I never believed that they would take it to a point where I would have to pass an interview to prove my innocence. I got in line for the interview and hope that my turn would never come. The more I came closer to the door ,the more sad faces I saw exiting from that door. It was clear that they would stop at nothing in order to locate the victim. They would behave just the way it was necessary in order to get any information available,and that was something that shouldn't happen with my case. Soon the the guy standing in front of me went in the door and I could see the wooden door staring at me. I was feeling anxious. The door opened and the guy left,i could see agent Thomson staring at me and inviting me in and after I took a big breath and entered the room of despair.

-"Hello ,Dexter Morgan" he told me and the interview started


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Noise,all predators hate noise. From the smallest predator to the fiercest the feeling is mutual. What it only does is to destroy the hunting. All those very careful movements and tricks to are destructed by a moment of carelessness. For predators like me silence is all they could ask. Acting slowly but yet so effectively that even after you hit them they never know where it came from. Noise I hate noise,especially the noise done by agent Thomson as he spoke. He was a very smart man who spoke only when necessary. He never joke about anything,he was just sitting in that chair being dead serious and asking questions about a freaking monster. Typical F.B.I business I assumed noticing how normal it all seemed to him.

-"Hello to you too, Agent Thomson if I am not mistaken" I told him

-"That's my name yes .Do you know why are you here ?"

-"I do. I am here to be asked question about J Killer"

-"OK . Let's begin with the questions. Are you him ?"

-"Nope"

-"Why should I believe you ?"

-"Because I am not him."

-"That is for me to decide. Do you approve of what he does ?"

-"There are people that don't deserve to live. Frankly on some part I agree on what he used to do. However the moment he started killing innocent people was the moment I lost any positive thing I had towards him. He's just a monster"

-"Do you have any proof that you are not him ?"

-"When he called at the station to speak about a big bang I was at my girlfriend's can call her and she will confirm me being there and playing with her children."

-"Strong alibi indeed but you sure could have used the bath for a second and call the station"

**-"**I could but if I was the killer why risk doing it from Rita's House where one of the children may pass close to the door and hear what I was saying. If I were the killer I don't believe I would risk this for a phone call I could make anytime"

-"Perhaps you never thought of that back then"

-"So you say that after a series of killings without leaving any evidence behind ,i would risk doing that" as I said that I realized something that could narrow my search a bit. I should search for police men who are doing quite well in their job,have received honors ,medals and such.

-"I am no psychologist to answer that .One last question. When will he stop killing people ?"

-"Perhaps when he kills every criminal or simply when he dies. What he doesn't understand however is how faulted his plan is. When he dies or simply retires ,there will be no one to stop crimes so the so called perfect Miami he's dreaming of is only going to exist until he gets quite old and as far I as could tell the guy must be close to your age ,agent Thomson or my age."

-"OK Thank you for your time. It has been a very interesting discussion mr Morgan. I hope we have a chance to talk again"

That's it,it was over .One of the most difficult situations in my life had passed and most importantly it wasn't bad for me. Thomson did asked some very nasty questions but I pretty much answered them in a satisfying way .I believe that no suspicions would be raised about me. After all how many guys would have the guts to say that they had no problems with some of his work. I left the police station with a smile and called Debra to see how she did with her interview. She told me that she did just fine and there it was. The Morgan Family is one of smooth talkers.

I went to my house and using my computer searched some files. Using my new clues I managed to narrow the files that I would search. I searched files for two hours and had already found some people who fit all the criteria to being the J Killer. These people were all written in a text file in the PC protected by an key "The Dark Passenger" all waiting for me to search them deeper and deeper until I found who of these was the one and play a little game with him. That thought made me smile and searched some more files. This time I wasn't that lucky but I did wrote two names of the list. I opened the TV and watched the news. I had reasons to believe that his so called big bang would happen not so soon because the killer would be afraid of the F.B.I but It wasn't that bad to have an idea of what's happening. Watching the news can be very depressing. I learned of a poor young man who committed suicide when the bank took his home,a pregnant woman getting killed by her lover,two homeless children beaten to death when they tried to steal something to eat. It's a miracle that there aren't many people in the city behaving like me or the J Killer with all that violence they watch on TV.I was staring at the television for nearly an hour but I hadn't heard any good news. Only news about death,starvation,hopelessness. Death sells and television stations knew that and everyday they made millions out of corpses and illnesses. They were the real bastards behind everything .After the news ended I closed the television. I had seen the news and there had been no video or phone call by him. Some time later I looked at my watch and noticed that it was about time I got dressed about our date with Rita. As she was ill for the week and I had been the good Samaritan ,looking after her and the children she decided to please me by telling me to go on a date together. Dexter the lady's man of course couldn't make her sad and accepted her offer on an instant. Besides that dinner would also server a higher goal. Finding my sister a boyfriend. She had spent quite some time without and she was a real human so she had to find one soon. And who's better at finding boyfriends than dexter the match maker .Well at this case it was mostly Rita who told me about how James would be perfect for Deb but I would like to think that the credits would go for me for actually meeting the guy to her. She liked him at first glance so she agreed to go on a date with him. He was a tall guy with black hair and a very athletic body. He had been working at a gym as a trainer so she shared common interests with Debra as she liked to work out as well. Maybe all that running and push ups would bring them closer. It had to. Deb was beautiful ,he would be considered beautiful by women so there it is .Perfect match for her.

Yet the date couldn't get any worse that how it got.

Even after half hour of talking in the car,me and Rita realized that it was never going to work. Still I like to think that we hoped that it would magically work somehow and I continued driving to the restaurant. They were mostly talking about gyms and exercises but they both seemed to disagree about the exercises each one did. James thought that she wasn't exercising hard enough and that she should start exercising more if she wants to get a better body. Hearing that Deb told him that his body wasn't the epitome of perfection either and mocked him for being a gym trainer with such a body. James didn't speak for a while and it was Dexter's time to put things right on track. That magnificent guy told them both that he prayed everyday to God to give him one of those bodies because they were both awesome. I have to say that this Dexter guy is very good at dealing with people and they put their arguments aside and started talking about other subjects. Rita smiled and kissed me in the cheek. I blushed and told her that how perfect that kiss seemed,in an effort to both make Rita happy and show to those two that they should not argue. It had some results for about ten minutes when the next argument started .I started feeling quite angry and I even heard the Dark Passenger telling me to kill those two and for once I kind of agreed with him. However instead of making them fish food I unleashed all that accumulated rage on the horn of the car trying to make the guy in front of me understand that he ain't no turtle. Instead of accelerating the driver called me "A motherfucking idiot and a bastard" and started laughing. Debra called him the same and I accelerated and passed the guy and took a glimpse of his face. He was familiar and after some minutes of digging into Dexter's deepest secrets I remembered who that guy was. It was Rico Maritz , a guy that the Dark Passenger had wanted to get its hands on for quite some time. However there were other guys in the line waited for him ,so he kinda stalled the thing. After I thought of nice things that I would do to him while he was on the bed ,i was no longer feeling any anger and neither did that James and Deb argument annoy me any more. I was happy slicing Rico's ear and cutting his fingers. If only I could do it in real life as well and not just in my imagination how happy and proud would I made the Dark Passenger. Dark Passenger was however not so proud because he didn't like fantasy much .Nevertheless after thirty minutes we were at the restaurant so close to friends and so far away from Rico Maritz. Oh well after what happened at the restaurant I doubt they will ever let anyone whose surname is Morgan book a table. And it's a shame since it started very nice with me and Rita telling to others about how passionately we were at love and how I risked my life in order to save her from the thieves . She then kept on talking about me living with her for the past few days as she was ill .That speech had an effect on them as they looked at each other with confidence that they could manage to pull a relationship like mine and Rita's ,a thing which I personally would hope that would never happen because faking feelings for the most part is not something nice .Sure if you have no other alternative it is a viable option but James seemed human enough to have feelings. James was also human enough to lay eyes upon a young blond girl sitting on the table opposite to ours. That little flirt continued and after ten minutes they both went to the bathroom. Me and Rita tried to behave as if nothing happened but I could see the anger in Deb's eyes. She had every right to be angry so I didn't expect her to behave otherwise. What I didn't believe she would do was to go to the bathroom and start bashing the doors searching from James. I ran behind her trying to stop her but in vain as when I entered the bathroom I saw two doors already opened and Debra kicking the third. After the door opened she finally found James making out with that blond chick. Her reaction was to punch him in the dick and leave him there. She then left the toilet and went back to our table to finish her meal .I did so as well .A minute later and James appeared in the table and Debra looked at him. He told her that he and she were no match for each other. Debra answered to him that she knew that but at least she didn't want to spoil the night for me and Rita so she behaved like a lady instead to him who acted like a dickhead. She also threw a plate at him but he avoided it. Debra was still angry and she threw my plate at him. I looked at the food I never had a chance to finish being thrown towards his face. I looked at Debra and I knew that her anger was not over yet. Apart from that I was also hungry and not willing enough to buy a second meal so I held the salad ball. Deb then took Rita's plate and threw it down .I gave Rita to eat some salad but she was shocked and didn't eat any. At least I ate some ,until the manager of the restaurant came and asked for explanations. I told him how sorry we felt and that it was not our intentions to create such a mess but he wasn't any moved by my speech. He demanded that we payed him for the dishes that my sister had broken and get the hell out of his store. James left our company and Deb decided to go home as well. It was me and Rita and for once on this crazy night I could get some rest. Both of us were hungry and as we didn't want to visit yet another restaurant we bought two hot dogs and I drove to the park where we sat on a bench and talked about things in general. It was quite cold but cold was better when compared to my sister telling me about how much of a bastard was that James. Rita felt cold and hugged me so as to get warm .I hugged her as well as in my life I mostly behaved like a mirror and of course I was freezing out there just as well. And upon that no so cozy bench we remained for two or so hours before we decided to go back home. Rita was tired not to mention still kind of shocked by the way the date she had helped to organize .I told her it's not her fault that these two were not a good match.

I drove Rita to her house and then I went to mine because I had stuff to do .I spent most of the night searching the police files finding about secret lives of so many cops whose name shall forever stay with me .I learned of dark tales,dark secrets meant to remain unknown but all in all not many people in the police could be him. It was all a bit too unclear until I found this guy.

Poor Jeremy Jamins had lost both his wife and his daughter little time before the killings started. It was an organized attack aiming to kill them and the killer wasn't found. Jeremy had then started looking desperately for him in the underworld something that nearly cost his job as his superiors learned of his search and wanted to punish him by taking his badge but on the very last moment they decided to let him rest and reflect on his wife and daughter's murder and return when he feels like he's ready. Jeremy also had been abused by his foster father as a child and had also developed an alcohol habit during his early years as a police officer but now he was over it. I didn't know whether or not Jeremy was indeed the killer but everything pointed towards him. Without any doubt he was the one on my list I had to keep a closer eye upon. If he was the killer he had to be put down sure lest the big bang he was talking about would happen and it was possible that many innocent people will die.

The new clues I discovered impressed Dark Passenger who in his cold voice told me many things .I tried to resist him at first but his soft cool voice finally made it to the top of my head and made me listen to him carefully. Dark Passenger talked to me about Rico Maritz . He told me about how he had killed his family when they discovered that their father/husband was nothing more than a mere drug dealer. He told me of the innocent people that he killed in order to make other people to fear him. He told me of the drugs. He had told me everything I needed to hear in order to make him my priority for the moon to come. He was truly an abomination,a monster with human flesh,cursed to feed like a parasite on the lives of innocent people who had done nothing to him. He was everything the Dark Passenger disapproved of and I wanted to make him pay for his sins. Death was the only thing that suited a man like him.

A day later it was finally the time. Not enough time had passed since I decided to kill him but still I had anything I needed(especially enough energy from the Dark Passenger).I tailed him with my car and when we were both on a dark alley I dragged him and carried him on my car. Then I drove to a nice and abandoned place and then I placed him on the table in order to get the ritual started. When he woke up he saw the face of his daughter looking back at him with her blue eyes. When he looked the other way he saw his wife seeing him with her black eyes. Then he looked back at him but instantly looked the other way as my dark eyes of emptiness scared him in any way possible. It was easier for him to see the innocent young girl he had killed that to face me. I looked at his fingers. His wedding ring remained in his finger and seeing this made me get a little angry. How could a man who didn't hesitate to kill his wife in a very brutal way could still keep his ring on. He was nothing more than a freak. I took the ring and placed it on a desk far away from him and and as he saw that he shouted -"please no,my wedding ring"

-"Did you think of your wedding ring when you looked at your bloodstained knife. Did you ?"

-"I didn't kill my wife."

-"And then who did ?" I asked him

-"He"

His answer troubled me. Did he like me have a Dark Passenger who told him of cruel things. Did sometimes his Dark Passenger take control of him and started to kill people. Was the death of his wife and daughter nothing more but his Dark Passenger playing by the knife. I didn't know so I asked. And what I learned made things complicated.

-"Who's he ?"

-"Malcom Serlon, a local drug dealer and one of the most powerful around here. Three years ago when I become quite known as a drug dealer he feared that I may become a powerful one and thus he killed my wife and my daughter in order to scare me and stop me from dealing with drugs.. It is why I have stopped dealing with such things after that .I feared for my life and I was filled with guilt as my precious daughter and my wife had died because of me"

-"You do have committed several other crimes. So why should I spare your life ?"

-"Don't,just kill him please"

Hearing this made killing Malcom Serlon my next kill. Who knows how many such crimes may have he committed. I have to stop him. With all of these in my mind I grabbed a sharp knife and stabbed Rico in the heart .Blood painted everything red and I felt delight but not enough to make me feel satisfied with that kill. I had done incomplete business. Therefore in order for this kill to be completed I need to make Malcom to disappear for ever and sent him to the fish along with other monsters like him that I had so neatly got rid of. Two days later I finally found him.

When he woke up he saw that he couldn't meet .Then after looking at the pictures placed on a board he looked at me. He looked at me but didn't say a thing. I just saw him trying to free himself from the bed but seeing that he couldn't do it I offered to help him by cutting all the arms and legs that kept him from escaping the room. He called me a bastard but I didn't care as the only sound I was listening was sweet melodies played by the Dark Passenger as he told me deadly things. I had the knife in my hand and I cut one of his fingers. He screamed but his scream was not enough to make me stop doing naughty things to him. What I cut next was a finger from his foot. He screamed yet again and after that little chopping I did with him he became much more talkative. He had seen how serious I was and he wanted to live so he offered all kinds of things. From money to the best hookers but Dark Passenger doesn't need such things. He needs blood flowing from corpses and he needed that much since our last killing together had forced us to do one so fast but it was worth it. Digging Malcom's profile I found out that the man had done so many crimes that he needed to die soon .I rejected them all and he started crying. He had just came to acknowledge that there was no escape from that room so I allowed him to cry some last tears until I was bored enough and wanted to play more with him. He was a fat man so in order for him to get fit he had to lose some weight. And I helped him with that. After cutting two fingers ,i cut one of his feet and when I decided that he had enough I took the knife and I inserted it inside his heart. Serlom was gone and I had saved many children from becoming junkies with only one purpose within their mind,committing a slow death. Dark Passenger was now feeling that the killing of Maritz was complete now. Both Serlom and Maritz were abominations and since killing the one had lead to the another I had to do the sensible thing and kill the other one just as well. In that case however I should have first killed Serlom in order to satisfy Maritz and do some thing called poetic justice but screw poetry. I needed a kill and it had to be that day since that was the day I allowed the Dark Passenger to take control.

The days I was dealing with the Maritz case no progress had been made which mostly meant that no bodies had been found(but let's face it it wouldn't be that bad if it meant that I could get a new clue about J Killer in order to check if Jeremy was indeed him) still I we were already warned of a big bang which I presume would happen anytime soon .I didn't know much about that big bang but I believed that it was about an explosion. An explosion so fierce some that would set new standards. To achieve his goal he may even have to kill civilians who had nothing to him .All for a better future I suppose he'd say if I asked him that question.

The days I was dealing with the Maritz case no progress had been made which mostly meant that no bodies had been found(but let's face it it wouldn't be that bad if it meant that I could get a new clue about J Killer in order to check if Jeremy was indeed him) still I we were already warned of a big bang which I presume would happen anytime soon .I didn't know much about that big bang but I believed that it was about an explosion. An explosion so fierce some that would set new standards. To achieve his goal he may even have to kill civilians who had nothing to him .All for a better future I suppose he'd say if I asked him that question.

I opened the TV box like I did every day in order to watch the news so as to find whether or not there was an update on my favorite serial killer those days. Ten minutes before the news ended I finally learned news of him. He appeared on the screen wearing a mask and started talking:

"My name is J Killer and most of you hate me .Of course you never had the chance to meet and get to know me as just like everything else those fucking TV stations filled you with nothing but lies. So now you may even press the button and switch to another station but know this. You have failed and this city will suffer for that. Instead of following my divine plan you chose at first to do something about all that accursed corruption in this city but then later you believed the lies told by useless idiots who have done nothing good to the city but eat a bunch of hot dogs on the way to work every fucking day for so many fucking years that I can't even count on. And do you all know why I know all of these. Why have I become so negatively biased against the police ?Of course you don't. Here's why,because I am a fucking cop who happened to try and give a damn about his job. But hell life had other plans for me. My beloved daughter and wife were killed and instead of mourning like a good husband I searched for clues only to find that no one in the police would help me. Thus I have taken the avenger path. The man who works silently in the darkness trying to create justice out of nothing at all costs. I no longer have a name because I will be forever be known as the J Killer and that is something bad. Instead it is something wonderful to be remembered as someone who gave a damn about anything. Anyway I am so disappointed by you people for not supporting our plan. The plan about a perfect Miami where crime is but a nightmare and happiness and good prevail. I took the burden of performing the kills only asking for support by you people but instead you gave me nothing. I guess you don't want a perfect Miami. You want your children trying and find the road to their home by stepping upon corpses of innocent people to have fallen victims of robbery. If that's your ideal Miami then fear no more. It's bound to happen and not so long from now so that you can see your children suffering as you will suffer when you remember of me and think of the wise things I said and how you turned your back on me when the only sensible thing to do was to embrace my act and support me against police. Even if I sound a bit offensive I am not. I understand it was difficult for many to make such a choice but god dammit I expected more from you. As disappointed as I am now I have but one thing in my plan to do since everything else has failed .In the day that is to come there will be a huge explosion that I hope will make you reconsider the way you think and who are truly those people who you consider good people. What's going to be revealed might shock you but that's truly my purpose. Shock you so that you'll never let them manipulate you again. After tomorrow I hope that you will finally learn to see things the way they truly are not just black and white but learn more colors because life's that way. After tomorrow you will never hear of me again because I will be the one who will sacrifice in the big bang .I will die because I can't stand this life anymore. It has gotten much too ugly for me. The last thing you shall hear from me is one letter explaining the big bang in more detail. Goodbye forever"

After that video it finally became clear to me. Without any doubt the killer was Jeremy Jamins .He had got so desperate and mad after the death of his family that he soon lost his mind and thought of a way to get revenge at those people. However it soon became nothing more than a dangerous hobby for most people. He had to be stopped from performing that final act of his. People don't need to know how life really is. They can still live their phony lives and let some of us face the real tragedy that life is. Tomorrow's was the day that Dexter didn't exist for anyone but the Dark Passenger. No Rita,No Deb,No Police,No fucking anything just me ,Jeremy and most importantly the Dark Passenger. What I had been trying to achieve for so long would be completed tomorrow .I couldn't even describe the delight I felt thinking of this .I went to sleep because I had to get up early tomorrow.

I woke up sweating and I had to admit that I didn't sleep well .I was anxious because if I fail there may be innocent blood spilled .I dressed and got in the car and went to Jeremy's house I waited for him to come out and try to conduct his big bang thing .I would wait there and when the time was right I would kill him. It was broad daylight still and I couldn't risk being seen trying to enter a house. So I would wait for him to go somewhere isolated and then I would do my thing to him. It only was a matter of time. After thirty hours of watching the house he finally left the apartment holding a paper which he was reading as he stepped out of the door. When he finished reading it he tore it into small pieces and threw it to the garbage. Then he entered the car and drove far away .It had begun.. I drove just as well following his every move ,following him like a shadow waiting to spot a weakness and backstab him. After a a little driving on his part he finally came to stop on a church .I stopped too. I saw him without any explosives or stuff so it wasn't that going to be the big bang the told people of. What was he doing to the church was a mystery to me. Did he come to ask for forgiveness for his acts or did he come in hopes of meeting his family throughout some sort of spiritual something. Three minutes after he entered I decided to enter the church myself. After I got out of the car I moved some steps towards the door. However I noticed that I forgot my mobile phone and got back in order to get it. After I opened the door's car I heard an explosion .I looked at the church and it was gone. There was only one thing in my mind now."What The Fuck Just Happened".


	7. Chapter 7

I Left the area as fast as I could .I went to Jeremy's house because I knew that something was wrong. I searched the trash bin in order to find pieces of the paper he was reading before he died at the church .I didn't locate all the pieces but even those I found were much of a help. The pieces I collected said something in the sense of "Come Chur alon I ve inf mati o murd of wi" which I presume meant "Come to the church alone. I've information about the murder of your wife and daughter".I have been tricked and along with me so was the Dark Passenger and he was not one to be angered. I had no clue about the identity of the true killer but I had hope in myself that I would find that bastard and make him pay for all the crimes he had committed in the name of some sick justice of his own. It was all a big setup but by who. Whoever was though had a done a good job as tricking Dark Passenger was nothing easy.

I went back home and became some sort of couch potato .I was in that couch watching all kinds of programs in many channels,anxiously waiting for any sign of my favorite J Killer. For severals hours I didn't have any news from him except for images of the church that was destroyed by " Jeremy" .Everyone had fallen for it. They believed that poor Jeremy Jamins was the J Killer .I unlike them was not at all convinced .In the afternoon I finally came to see something Thomson was giving an interview .I was anxious as to what I would hear especially since they didn't catch the "guy".

"My name is James Thomson and I will speak to you about the J Killer Case. As you all know we had been hunting him for some days but to no avail. However today he killed himself in one of his so called actions for the greater evil. We finally have discovered his identity and we are truly saddened to confirm that our hypothesis about him being a cop was correct. His name was Jeremy Jamins. He had lost his family some months before all the killings started which probably acted as a catalyst in order to became a vigilante. I have to admit however that he was one of our prime suspects when we conducted our little interviews with the policemen. We hadn't been fully sure yet that he was the guy but it seemed more likely than every other man on the entire police station."

After I heard that I closed the TV because I knew the whole true. Jeremy Jamins was not a killer ,however I couldn't say the same about Thomson. Looking at how things had turned with his reputation on the public he finally used that police paper in order to accuse some cop .It was all a nice setup and it was all going to end very very soon. That bastard had tricked even me. I would kill this guy and I would avenge for the death of Jeremy. He would embrace the darkness beneath me. He would meet the Dark Passenger for one last drive.

Then the next day caught me by surprise. The lifeless body of Mr Thomson was found at an alley .I went to the crime scene as fast as I could. I examined the scene .It all seemed as if the killer tried to rob him and Thomson refused to give him the money and the thief in his panic accidentally pulled the trigger. It would seem that way to any other man but not to someone who shares everything with a creature of the night. I could hear him whispering to me how it was not a robbery and that it was all a setup .I had no evidence to support this theory but everything inside me told me that it was no mere robbery. But who had motive to kill him,except me of course. A wicked thought passed by my mind. What of Pinwrighter. The silent agent with whom I had not shared much words. Could he be the man truly responsible for all of this. Could he have manipulated Thomson all this time leading him away from crucial evidence and misguiding him .I t would all make sense but so did every theory I had devised all that time. Still a theory's a theory,i would have to check it out.

I opened Pinwrighter's file on my laptop. His wife had died three years ago in a robbery at a bank. I also checked some of his cases and to my surprise to places that he had gone for investigation there had been found dead bodies,after of before him vising that place. He was a smart man. By doing that he erased any possibility of him being suspected by his superiors. A tough adversary but it was finally over. After so much time of searching I had found the killer.

I knocked his door. He opened the door and I punched him in the face .He fell unconscious and I carried him to my car. The Dark Passenger was filled with delight. We drove outside of town to an abandoned factory.

He woke up and told me

-"Who are you"

-"I am Dexter Morgan. A Cop"

-"I remember you,from the interview" he told me a bit frightened

-"That is right."

-"What Are You Doing ? Are you out of your mind ?"

-"Silence" I said in my most fierce some voice. That scared the hell out of him and didn't spoke for some time.

-"I know who you are and most importantly what you have been doing .See I am in a way just like you. Only more damaged but with a sense of dignity"

-"So you're like me you say,an avenger ?"

-"I don't call myself an avenger .I do this because I can't do otherwise. I have to live with it"

-"So does everybody. The thrill of the kill"

-"But you've gone of the line. Killing innocent people like this."

-"I haven't killed anyone who didn't deserve it."

-"Of course you haven't. It's just that prostitution is so big a crime that poses a threat to humanity"

-"It is illegal and unethical"

-"And so is killing ,but that didn't stop you either"

-"My killings I told you were acts of God .I could feel him when I killed my victims,He was there in that room"

Then I raised my knife hight into the air and indeed I could feel someone being here. The cold presence of the Dark Passenger. My Own God. And as the knife met the skin I could feel a smile.


End file.
